<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Постоянство by Sorca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109107">Постоянство</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca'>Sorca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Постоянство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У меня постоянство истерики,<br/>Каждый вечер в подушку реву.<br/>Для меня это как эстетика<br/>И покоя уже не ищу.</p><p>Нет эмоций, нет сил и нет боли<br/>Только тихо спадает с лица,<br/>На руки изрезанные до крови,<br/>Кристально чистая слеза.</p><p>После стольких истерик и срывов,<br/>После этих пропитых ночей,<br/>Не спасут мою душу от взрывов  <br/>Сотни тысяч церковных свечей.</p><p>Вот я снова иду по дороге <br/>И один лишний камень лежит на пути,<br/>Он так мал, что не виден иному,<br/>А у меня всё сжалось внутри.</p><p>Каждая мелочь лишает рассудок покоя<br/>Лишний капля лезвием режет лицо<br/>Вновь в старом виски тону я...<br/>Не поможет мне? <br/>Всё равно...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>